A Perfect Love Match
by Hurricanesfan1
Summary: an exchanged school comes to Hogwarts for a semester for the playoffs, but will Harry be his competitve self and be determind to win the game or will he be determind to win the heart of the one he truly love?
1. unexpected

One night in late August, Harry was lying on his very uncomfortable bed. His face was buried under his pillow, trying to relax because he still had a stinging pain in his toe from kicking his trunk. He was just about to dose off when he heard a crash in the kitchen that sounded like breaking glass. Harry sat up at once  
  
He got his wand from out of his pocket and walked very gingerly over to the door as not to step on a lose floor-board.  
  
He wondered if it might have been his uncle Vernon and that maybe he should put his wand away. The door knob began to rattle. Harry's heart was throbbing and he broke out in to a cold sweat. The door swung open and a mysterious figure was standing in the doorway. "Put that thing down, you'll put someone's eye out." Someone said and reached out and grabbed his wand.  
  
Harry tried to pull it back. The figure stepped through the doorway into the small beam of light the sun produced.  
  
"Moody?" Harry questioned. "Yes now put that thing down." Moody said. Harry realized he still had his wand out and put it down, then three more people walked through the door.  
  
Two of the faces he recognized but one he didn't. It was a young girl about his age. The other two were Sirius and Lupin. "Will you go down stairs and help the others get ready to go?" Sirius asked the young girl. She nodded her head lightly and ran swiftly down stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked still confused. "You know where the Dursly's went right?" Lupin asked. "Yeah" Harry said. "Well that was all me. It was a fake notice. We had to get you out somehow." Lupin said.  
  
"Ok all set." The girl said coming into the room. "She's American." Harry said looking at Sirius. "Oh, I haven't introduced you yet have I?" Sirius said. They both shook there heads lightly and she looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry," Sirius said bringing her a little closer to him. "This ......is my daughter." He said, Harry's mouth dropped in shook.  
  
(Ha I know you like that first chapter and if you didn't than you don't know good literature I mean....I love you. Hahahahhahaha!) 


	2. cold attitude

Harry had a surprised look on his face. "But is she with you, your on the run?" Harry said. "I know but she's going to your school this year and so her mother sent her to me. We're going to take Hermione and Ron, why not take her to I thought." Sirius finished up. "Now are you ready to go?" Sirius asked Harry. "Uh... no I, I haven't finished packing yet. He said.  
  
"Tara why don't you help him." Sirius said and he walked out. Tara and Harry got to the bare floor and started putting cloths and spell books into the trunk that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. "So you're Harry Potter?" Tara said looking up at him with her bright green eyes. "Yeah and?" Harry asked sort of harshly.  
  
"Hey sorry I was just saying." She said and remained silent until they where done.  
  
Tara got up and dusted her hands off. "There all set. I'm gonna go see if there ready." Tara said with as much energy and spunk in her voice like she had before. "Um.Tara?" Harry said dully. "Yeah?" She asked swinging herself around the door frame. "I'm ... Uh thanks." Harry said. "Oh" Tara said and walked out.  
  
Harry felt a knot rise in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wanted to say sorry for being such a jerk but it wouldn't come out. Harry went down stairs where everyone was waiting for him when he heard Tara's voice from inside. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tara and Sirius standing there and Sirius had his hand on her shoulder. "Dad, why do I have to go to Hogwarts this year the game is next year." She questioned looking up at him. "Awww honey. You know how you are coping with new things. We have got to get you used to this school." Sirius said. "Well that plan is working out fabulously." She said sarcastically and walked out with her broom.  
  
She had Firebult also. Sirius had a confused look on his face wondering what she meant by that, Harry's knot in his stomach got tighter. (Witch it should pffff!) Now he felt even worse. Harry went out side and they all mounted there brooms and they flew off into the brisk night sky.  
  
Harry looked back at were the Dursly's house was and he could have sworn he saw headlights just pull into the drive way. Harry gave a small chuckle. Then he looked back at Tara and to his point of view it looked like she was frozen. "Sirius!" Harry yelled to him. "Yes?" He answered. "Where is Tara from?" He asked. "Florida. Why?" Sirius asked "Just wondering" Harry said back to Sirius.  
  
That made him feel even worse because not only was he a jerk to her but, she never sees her father and now she's cold and miserable. Harry zipped back and to the left "hey!" he said and she turned and looked at him. "I .. I just wanted to say sorry." He said. "Really?" She asked. "yeah," He said smiling. "Oh here." Harry said and he gave her his jacket. " but you'll be cold." She told him. "I'll live. I'm used to it." Harry said and handed her his jacked. Harry started to get a little cold so he got closer and put his arm around her to get some of the warmth. Sirius turned around to ask Harry a question when he realized he was gone. He looked around and saw them both together. (cute) 


	3. prefect

As they landed Harry's face looked angry again. "W, What's the matter?" Tara asked worried that it might be her. "My friend lives here." He said looking up at the wooden tree house looking house. "And that's a bad thing?" she asked. "I wrote him letter after letter to come help me, while he was stuck in his safe little house with people who love him,!" Harry shouted and followed the rest inside.  
  
She followed behind. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Tara said politely. "Hello dear. Here how about you and Harry go on up stairs. Ron and Hermione are waiting for you there." Harry's face turned red and his fingers clenched together to make a fist. He wondered why his temper has been so outrageous lately but he only knew he couldn't control it. As they walked up stairs  
  
Harry reached out and grabbed Tara's arm, and he pulled her toward him.  
  
"how do you know Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked coldly. "I've stayed with them for a little while." She said. "You stayed here?" He asked in a loud kind of whisper. She realized that now he was angry at her. "Look, my father has been on the run and I had no ware else to go so, don't get angry at me it's not my fault!" she said even more forcefully then Harry and he was surprised. She jerked her arm away from his grasp and went up stairs. When Harry got up there he found Tara, Ron and Hermione sitting on one bed. "Harry!" Hermione said excitedly and hugged him but he didn't hug back.  
  
"What's the matter mate?" Ron asked with the usual confused look on his face. "Why didn't you write back to me or help me or something?" Harry asked feeling his temper start to rise again, " Harry we're so sorry but we're not aloud to write letters or even be out of the house at that manner. I mean we would have loved to help you but you see we can't," Hermione said. "But why" Harry asked. "Because Sirius is hiding out here" Ron said and the room became silent. "Now do you understand?" Tara asked finally breaking the unbearable silence. "Yeah,"Harry said knowing he was wrong nut he still smiled and Tara smiled back. All of a sudden Harry jumped when he heard a loud crack.  
  
"Hey Fred, hey George." Tara said smoothly. "Hey they both said in sequence and George came over and put his arm around her. "You to a couple?" Harry asked laughing a little. "Nah just friends. Oh I've got that extension ear all hooked up. Wanna have a go?" Fred asked and handed it over. "Sirius what are you going to do with Tara, she can't stay with you for long, she's in danger with you." They heard Mrs. Weasley say. " Pfft" Tara said like 'yeah right'. Then the reception went bad, "Damn mum must have stepped on it oh well any way we better go before we get caught in here." Fred said and got up off the bed. "Gotta run, see you later smitten." George said and kissed Tara on the cheek. She laughed lightly and with another loud crack Fred and George were gone.  
  
"Ron, Hermione there are letters for you." Mrs. Weasley said and handed the letters to them both and left the room. They both opened their letters. Hermione just smiled pleasantly and gently slid the piece of paper back into the envelope. On the other hand Ron just sat there mouth agape "Well what do they say?" Tara asked eagerly. "I ..I got prefect." Ron said. Harry felt his heart sink. He really wanted that role so he tried to look happy for them. Tara looked over at Harry and could see it in his eyes that he wasn't happy. "Erm, why don't you guys go down stairs there might be something waiting for you there," Tara said and Ron and Hermione left.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" She asked. Harry said nothing. "You really wanted that job huh?" She asked sitting down next to him. "C'mon it's not that bad.' She said. "Your right, it's worse." Harry said "How?" "Because I ... It just is.' He said stubbornly "ah! See you can't even think of anything." She said. "I mean did you seriously want that part that bad I mean it's just another thing to worry about." Tara said  
  
"You know what your right I have too many other things to worry about." Harry said. "Of course I'm right." She said. "Right so hell with it." Harry said smiling and getting up from off the bed and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Tara continued to sit there with a shocked look on her face, but this was a good shook. "You come?" Harry asked. "Y,Yeah." She said just looking at him then she got up and they both started to walk off down stairs. " Aww you liked that didn't you?" Harry said smiling and Tara gave another surprised look and they both walked down stairs. 


	4. GoodBye

As they went down stairs they headed over toward Moody, Fred and George and as soon as they got over to them Moody immediately put whatever he had in his hand away. "No, no its ok he's 'one of us'" Fred whispered and darted his eyes around the room as if he didn't want anyone to here him.  
  
Moody let his hand out again and exposed purple and white tablets. "What are those?" Harry questioned. "There nose bleeders. The purple half makes you nose bleed and the white half makes it stop." George said. "Cool." Harry said and picked one up and started to examine it. "Go on; take more there great if you want to get out of class. Still under some tests but I'm sure it should be fine." Fred finished and Fred George and Moody walked off.  
  
Then the room was filled with light tapping of wine glass made by professor Lupin. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman, most of you know what we are celebrating. We're celebrating Ron and Hermione's prefect responsibilities." Lupin stated. Tara and Harry looked at each other. "But we are also here to introduce the newest member of the children of the Order, the newest member of Hogwarts, and finally Sirius's daughter." Lupin finished.  
  
Everyone clapped. Tara ran over to her father and gave him a hug. "Dad I can't wait to go to school." Tara said looking up at Sirius. "Oh? What happened to 'please dad why do I have to go' huh?" Sirius mimicked sarcastically. "Oh please I never said that." She stated.  
  
"So why do you want to go now?" he asked her but she said nothing. All she did was glance over her shoulder at Harry who was talking to Ron and Hermione. "Ah, I see. Well I wouldn't get to close to him if I were you. I love the boy but he does get into a lot of trouble." he said quite seriously. "Dad, I'm a big girl now, when will you ever except that." She said in a very soothing way and walked over toward Harry.  
  
Sirius watched her go off on her own and started to feel empty inside. She was right, she's 15 and can make live her life on her own. "Hello mate." Said a voice from behind him, It was Lupin. 'Oh worried that she'll leave you, well they all grow up some time." Lupin finished and patted Sirius on the back a few time and walked away. "I know....... .I just wish it wasn't so soon." Sirius said and gulped down the last bit of his butterbeer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
The next morning Mrs.Weasley woke everyone up very early so that they can get a head start on their walk and get to the train station on time. As soon as they got dressed they headed out for there mildly long journey "Mum why do have to walk, it's too early." Ron complained sleepily. "Oh Ron it's not that far." Mrs.Weasley protested.  
  
As they walked, Tara and Harry had their own amusement by Sirius.  
  
Sirius was of course in his dog form so no one would see him but he ran circles around them and chased a few cats up old oak trees. Harry and Tara were able get a few laughs out between yawns and the warm morning sun wasn't helping them stay awake at all. Mrs.Weasley that someone might recognize him so she wasn't very comfortable either.  
  
"Which platform?" Tara asked as they reached the train station. "9 ¾." Harry said pointing it out, and they ran over to it only because it was almost eleven-o-clock. As they got over to the platform Harry got a shook of warmth that went through his body that made him feel safe. He remembered his first year when he first met Ron and that's when it hit him how everyone has changed.  
  
Ginny had grown up a lot. Her red hair grew out really long, she has developed most of her figure and now she's about 5'2". Ron hasn't really changed in his face, just grew up a lot. He's now 5'5". Hermione has changed a lot! Her hair was no longer bushy but now slightly wavy, her face has matured and she's grown up to be 5'4". Harry is now 5'6" and his matured. He has some muscle. Tara has long brown hair with blond streaks in it, she has green eyes and she's about 5'5". And Fred and George... Well they haven't changed at all.  
  
As they got on to the platform, they said their good-bye's and Tara hugged Sirius- the black dog- for the final time. "Bye dad" Tara muttered and wiped the single tear from her away. The dog gave a whimper as if to say "don't cry" and she got on the train and watched her dad chase the train down the platform until it disappeared down the dark tunnel. 


	5. The Arrival

Tara, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat in one compartment. Tara just gazed out the window at the beautiful London landscape. Harry looked at her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. "Huh? Oh nothing just..you know things." She answered startled.  
  
Harry had a confused look on his face now. "You know what I was thinking about?" Harry asked. Tara looked over at him but wondered why he was bringing up this conversation. "If, If Sirius is you father and he's my godfather, then are we related at all?" Harry asked. Tara let out a tiny soft laugh. "No. because my dad and your dad were friends and that's why he's your god father because they were friends." She said feeling smart. "So technically we're not" Harry said trying to understand it more clearly. "No." she said it was silent again.  
  
Ron and Hermione had to leave early because they were prefect and Ginny left to go sit with her other friends. Harry was able to buy basically the whole trolley with the small fortune his parents left him, and of course he shared it with Tara. They talked for a while and it was going really good until Draco had to barge in. "Well I see saint Potter didn't get prefect. Well surprise, surprise I happened to get it. Now I can take all the points from Gryffindor I want.' He said quite pleased of him self.  
  
"Isn't there a code you have to follow if you're a prefect?" Tara asked even though she already knew there was. "Oh look. Potter's got him self a girlfriend." Draco said and his whole little 'gang' Crab and Goyle started laughing. "Well at least he has the looks to have one. Oh and by the way Quidditch, prefect and homework? You'll never make it. The only reason you got the job is because of your father. Not skill." Tara said. Draco's face turned red but he just kept staring at her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Let's go!" Draco said and his posse followed.  
  
"Wow how did you know all that stuff about him?" Harry asked impressed. "What I read the newspaper." She said. "So, were you kidding when you said I had the looks to get a girlfriend?" Harry asked kind of nerves to here what the answer would be. "Yeah, I mean you must have had so many girlfriends in you life. At least you're not like me who's never had one." She said like she knew everything about him. Harry was surprised by her last sentence. He thought she was the one with all the boyfriends. "Actually I never had one either." He told her gradually. At that Tara seemed kind of embarrassed because she just told him something she didn't want him to know.  
  
Then without warning the train came to a halt. "You ready?" He asked her. "Ready when you are." She said a little nerves and they walked off the train. As they did Harry lightly grabbed Tara's hand. She looked at her hand then at him and smiled. They walked through the front doors and into the great hall where they headed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh wait don't you have to be sorted first?" Harry said before they sat down. "No because the dorm at my school is just like Gryffindor so they put me here. They sat down and watched the scared first years get sorted and then the feast began and Ron and Hermione finally came in with the other prefect. Ron said something about Draco and what he did at the meeting and they all laughed. Tara turned around and gave him an evil stare.  
  
As she turned back around Dumbledore came over and whispered something in her ear. As she listened to what he was saying her eyes widened. As he finished she shook her head, smiled and ran out of the great hall. "Where is she going?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Don't worry she'll be back soon." He said and walked back up to his thrown like chair in the center of all the teachers and he lightly tapped his goblet.  
  
"Students I'd like to introduce...  
  
To be continued in next chapter. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH. 


	6. first night stay

"I would like to introduce the students of the USSM (United States School of Magic) they are the best wizarding school in the united stated." Dumbledore stated as Tara came in leading the rest of their school into the Great hall. "As you all know this year is the quidditch playoffs." Dumbledore also stated and the Hogwarts students all started to clap but some of the first years were confused by the term.  
  
"Please give a warm welcome to the students of the USSM" He finished as the rest of the students entered the Great Hall. All of the students clapped except for Draco and the group he had sitting around him who were all booing. "They are so rude." Hermione protested but still clapping.  
  
Tara directed the students into the room "ok Hurricanes over here!" she beaconed to the chattering bunch of teens in green and orange to the Gryffindor table. "Gators here!" she yelled to the teens in orange and blue to the Slytherin table. And the Seminoles went over to the Ravenclaw table, and West Virginia sat at the Hufflpuff table.  
  
Then when they were all seated, Tara sat down next to Harry again but still next to her team. The Hurricanes. (Oh yeah). "So how did you get these names?" Harry asked. "Well, we had these names for a long time sense like 1928 or something, but anyway we had some people on these teams who were not so keen of being wizards so they went of after school to start there own college football teams." Tara said. "Pfft, jerks." A girl with reddish hair, freckles and green eyes. Harry looked over at her "oh sorry, I haven't introduced you guys yet. Harry this is Renée, Renee this is Harry." She introduced. "Hi" they both said and shook hands. "Oh and this is our other friend Bethany." Tara said as she introduced another girl with dark brown hair.  
  
As he was introduced to Bethany, Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned toward her. "Who is that?" Hermione asked pointing to a short chubby woman sitting next to Dumbledore. "I would suppose the new defense against dark arts teacher." Harry said. As the feast began the Americans didn't really associate with the Hogwarts students, they just wanted to go to bed.  
  
After dinner was over all of the students were so full they all fell asleep soundly. All the Americans were sitting in the common room of the table they sat at, at dinner. "So where do we sleep?" another one of Tara's friends, - Nikki- asked. "Down here I guess." Tara said throwing a pillow from the couch to the ground.  
  
"I mean there are only about 40 of us." Renee said and the all got ready for bed, and one other boy from their house got up and turned out the light. The room was completely silent except for the few 'move over' or 'when was the last time you clipped your toe nails?' then they all got settled and the room was now silent. "Hey Tara, why are we here?" Nikki asked breaking that peaceful quietness. "Because you're a cheerleader, good- night." Tara said and Nikki put out her wand.  
  
"Hey Renee, can you pass me another blanket?" Nikki asked again and there were a few moans and groans for the continuing interruptions and Renee sat up angrily and threw a blanket at Nikki and she put her wand out once more. "Hey Tara." "SHUT UP!" the whole room yelled as everyone sat up and Renee took Nikki's wand and threw it across the room. "What is going on down here?" Hermione asked coming down stairs with a lit candle.  
  
"Nothing just getting situated." A boy named David blurted out. "Oh, well there is one bed left in the girl's dormitory left if anyone wants it?" Hermione finished and everyone pointed a forceful finger at Nikki, and she went up stairs and the rest of them got the restful sleep they needed. 


	7. Renee's secret in class

The next morning Harry woke up to a brightly lit room. He drowsily got dressed and headed down for breakfast. When he got to the common room it was completely deserted except for a few dust bunny's cleaning up. When he got to the great hall, he saw the USSM students had their own tables lined up for them selves but there weren't many people sitting there.  
  
There were about 10 of them sitting at their tables and about 30 sitting at the Hogwarts tables. "Were is everyone?" ha asked Hermione as he approached the table. "Sleeping I s'pose. Its only 6, classes don't start till 7 but the USSM start at 7:30." Ron explained and Harry sat down but didn't eat anything. Harry looked over and saw Bethany, Tara, and Renee sitting at there table reading a book. He got up and walked over to them. "Hey, what are you reading?" he asked them grabbing a seat right between Tara and Bethany "we had to read a story over the summer and we put it off to the last minute. But we're on the last chapter so." Bethany said but continued on reading. "It's about this one muggles life and how screwed up it is then we had to write a what he would do if he was, well one of us and what spells he would use to make his life better." Renee said and they closed their books.  
  
"Huh? Whose life does that remind you of?" Harry said sarcastically. "Who?" Tara asked packing up. "Never mind." He said and began to head for the giant wood oak doors of the great hall with Hermione and Ron. "Aren't you coming Harry said as he stopped and looked back. "We can't our classes don't start until seven-thirty." Tara yelled at him from across the room. "Oh but we will be with you for Transfigurations." Renee said in a sexual kind of way and Tara looked at her and started to laugh a little and the three of them began laughing. "Ok...bye." Harry yelled back and went to catch back up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh look there's Amanda." Said Tara still laughing and they went over toward her. "Hey Amanda and.Melissa?" Tara said confused. "Yeah I got held back so what's up?" Melissa asked. "Nothing much, so please tell me how are the O.W.L's?" Tara asked worried. "Tough!" they both said together and Tara Renee and Bethany groaned and they walked out of the great hall to wait for there classes to start. All of their teachers from their other school had come with them except for their Transfigurations teacher that's why they had to have their class with Professor McGonagall. The five of the girls followed a whole group of USSM students out because they had no idea where they were going and they figured they were all doing the same because it ended up leading them out side.  
  
Then they realized about fifty groups of desks by the thirty's in the grass "you mean we have to be out side basically all day." Tara asked there charms teacher Mrs.Dugger. "Yeah, well you know I don't want to be out here ether, its way to cold." Mrs.Dugger said as she put her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. The kids all sat down and they began there lessons on how to get rid of pesky yet cool looking flubbylofers. Their next class was World Geography with Mrs.Kovich, defense against the dark arts with Mrs.McLam and then potions with Mr.Maller. Then their last class of the day and even better it was inside (yay) Transfigurations. When they got in the class room they were the only ones there. "Where is everyone?" Tara asked. "You're early but please have a seat." Professor McGonagall said. Tara sat down and got situated when she saw that she didn't have anyone sitting next to her.  
  
She looked back and saw Renee and Nikki sitting next to each other. "Oh are you telling me your leaving me by myself?" Tara asked. Nikki and Renee looked at each other. "Um yep that's pretty much what we're sayin'. Besides we thought you might want to sit with Harry." Renee said dreamily after she said Harry's name and batted her eyes and they both laughed. Tara rolled her eyes. "Uh..My God why would he sit with me, he'd probably be sitting with Ron." She finished. "What about Ron?" Someone said from behind her when she realized it was Harry. "Harry!" she said and quickly turned around. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "This is my class to." Harry said putting his bag next to his seat.  
  
"No I mean....sitting....here." she said confused. "Oh are you saving this seat?" Harry asked picking up his stuff about ready to leave. "No, no never mind." She said and slowly turned around and saw Renee and Nikki silently in hysterics, and the class began. Tara couldn't pay attention, she found herself constantly staring at Harry from the corner of her eyes as she watched him take diligent notes on a piece of paper. Harry got that strange feeling that someone was watching him and he looked over at her and she quickly darted her eyes back over as if the entire time she had her eyes on professor McGonagall. Harry knew that it was Tara that was looking at him so he reached under the table and held her hand. Tara jumped a little and then looked at his hand then at him kind of frightfully yet he smiled and she smiled back. She got a very unfamiliar felling as warmth shot through her body and for the first time in her life she felt safe.  
  
She wished this felling would never fade as she felt Harry's thumb run up and down her fingers until he felt a ring and brought her hand up to the table to examine it. It had a platinum band with a small diamond in the middle and the word Daddy's on the left, and the word Girl on the right.  
  
When did he give you this?  
  
Harry wrote to her and slowly slid the piece of paper to so as McGonagall didn't see.  
  
Before he 'left'  
  
She wrote back. Renee was trying to lean over to see what they where writing when the chair slipped from underneath her and she stumbled to the ground. The room was full of laughter and as Harry heard the thump he quickly got out of his seat and kindly helped her up. "Thanks." Renee stupidly muttered. "Oh, no problem." Harry said and Renee looked into his eyes dreamily as he helped her into her chair again. Tara had her hands on her forehead and was slightly giggling from embarrassment. "If you two are quite finished I would like to continue." McGonagall said and they finished up the day. 


	8. Hurricane Practice

After class was over, it was about 3:45 and all the students went up to their dormitories. As soon as Renee got in the door she dropped her stuff and sighed. Tara looked back to see who it was. "So, do you want to, you know wander? Do something besides sit here?" she asked. Tara shook her head. "No, I'll just stay here and relax for a while you know, jet lags kind of catching on to me." She said in a tired voice.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Renee said smiling and happily skipped out the door. Tara rolled her eyes and waited a few seconds waiting to make sure Renee had left then walked out of the dormitory and into the common room. Tara stopped short as she saw Renee and Harry having a delicious moment and she stopped to listen. Renee just went on and on about her self when she finally caught Tara at the corner of the stairs. "Oh, I have to go Harry. See you later." She said smoothly then walked away. Before she walked out the door she glanced back, gave Tara a look as if to say back off, looked her up and down then walked away. Then again Harry laid his head back down, finally getting the peace and quiet he most desired.  
  
Tara smiled and tip toed her way over to him and jumped on to an empty spot on the couch making him jump. "What are thinking about?" Tara asked Harry still giggling and smiling. "Actually you." He said but Tara kept laughing. She looked back at him and realized that he wasn't. She quickly straitened her face. "Seriously?" she asked. "Seriously." Harry said kind of embarrassed.  
  
"Awww your' so cute. Anyway do you want to go wander? Maybe you can show me around?" she asked "I just turned Renee down but I'll go for you." Harry proudly said and Tara smiled and they walked out toward the grounds.  
  
As they headed out side they began to walk around the lake mostly talking hand and hand. As the sun just began to fall and they were walking back, Harry turned her around and held both of her hands. "You know I wasn't joking when I said I liked you." Harry said softly. Now they were so close their noses were almost touching. Tara looked down and smiled nervously. That's when she noticed a small carving on the back of his hand. "Oh my god, what is that?!" she asked. "I will not lie." She read out loud. Then she looked up at Harry with a frightened look on her face. "It's from detention I didn't want to worry you." He said taking his hand back from her. "Well I'm glad you told me now you have to tell someone else I mean, Umbridge cant do that to you." she continued but Harry placed his finger over her lips and she silenced." I will tell someone if it happens again." He said softly and Tara smiled. Just then Harry slowly leaned forward but Tara repelled and leaned back. "Oh I'm sorry I have to go to Quidditch practice I'll see you later." She yelled behind her as she ran toward the Quidditch stadium. Harry just stood there feeling incredibly stupid for what he had done but, she said she had to go to Quidditch practice so he wondered, would she have gone along with the kiss? 


	9. Desperate Kiss

After Harry was done standing there feeling foolish he finally decided to catch up with Tara again. "Hey do you mind if I watch you practice today?" Harry questioned. "Uh, yea sure if you want." She said and they ran off toward the stadium together. When they got to the there, there was no one on the field and Tara disappeared into the locker rooms. Harry just took a seat in the stands. He had never been up there before because he has always been playing. About 5 minutes later the whole team came out and began practice. Their uniforms where orange and green. Harry remembered Tara saying that she was the captain of the team but instead he saw her doing something else. Instead she was cheerleading.  
  
But he just kept his mouth shut. "Hey Bryan!" Tara yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Yeah?" he asked flying closer to her. "Who are we playing against?" She asked. "Slytherin or whatever the hell it's called I don't know." He said. "Yeah that's right but are you sure?" she asked again. "Positive." He said reassuringly and he flew away. "Hey aren't you going to say hi to me to?" another kid by the name of Damon asked. "Hi Damon." She said laughing lightly. "Hey what's up girl?" he asked enthusiastically. "nothing." She said. "Hey Damon." Renee said smoothly. "Oh hey Renee. He said and flew off once more  
  
All the players got to work and Harry watched then as they nimbly flew around on their Firebults. "Hey, hey, hey whoa. What is he doing here?" Bryan asked as he flew by the stands and saw Harry. "He's just watching our practice." Tara said back. "Oh, no it's ok I can't make plays anyway I'm not the captain." Harry protested. And they continued with their practice.  
  
After practice that day Harry met back up with Tara at the entrance. "Hey what's going on with you and Renee you seemed a little upset?" Harry asked pulling her aside. 'It's not fair she always gets the guys to look at her. I'm...... just wondering when it will be my turn." She said and looked down at her feet.  
  
Harry raised her chin with his fingers and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm looking at you aren't I," he said with a smile "not like that!" she said and playfully pushed him away." well would it make you feel better if I said that kid sitting next to me in the stands was looking at you to?" Harry asked. "Err, no because that was Gaithan and he's like one of my close guy friends so that would be like creepy." She said. "Well would it make you feel better if I said I was looking at you in the stands?" Harry asked stopping and looking at her. "Yes actually, it would." She said as they got close again but this time Harry finally got the kiss he most desperately desired. 


	10. Cho Forgives And Forgets

As they entered the great hall, Harry sat at the Griffindor table and Tara sat at the end of the hurricanes table so as she can talk to Harry behind her. Most of the Americans were studying their food that was magically placed in front of them because most of it was new and strange to them as they pushed it around with their forks. "Um, I think I'm going to bed early." Tara said lightly shoving the plate away from her. Tara slowly got up giving her plate a nasty look and began heading toward the main doors. Harry was just about to get up and walk with her until, "hello Harry" a voice said from behind him. "Cho?" he said nervously as his long time crush since the day he first saw her was standing right behind him. He was surprised that she was talking to him because of what happened last year about how every one thought that he was the one who killed her boyfriend last year but he tried to wipe that horrible image out of his mind.  
  
"So how was you're summer" she asked trying to make small talk. "Oh um........ Good." Harry lied. "That's good. So I was just thinking you know December is only a few months away and that's when we go to hogsmend and I was just wondering," she paused wondering how she was going to word what she wanted to ask. "So I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe... I don't know get a cup of coffee maybe?" she said fidgeting around with her finger. "You mean.........like a date?" Harry asked feeling his heart beat faster and faster in his chest.  
  
'Well yeah." She said smiling her pleasant little smile. "Err.....ok." Harry said obviously not thinking of what he was doing. "Great!" she said as she walked back to the ravenclaw table and winked.  
  
Harry smiled and turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Hey guess what." Harry asked. Hermione and Ron both turned around to look at Harry. "Cho just asked me on a date for Hogsmend!"Harry said smiling but Hermione and Ron both had different expressions on their faces. They both sat there staring at Harry mouths agape. "What?" Harry asked confused. "Harry don't you realize what you've just done?" Hermione asked hoping desperately that he knew. "No what?" he asked "you're going on a date with Cho a girl who never liked you until now. No offence." Hermione caught herself. "None Taken." Harry said shaking his head waiting for her to get to the point. "When you have someone better, someone who has liked you from the begging, sitting right under you're nose!" Hermione argued. Harry just stared at Hermione with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"No," Harry insisted "No Tara? I don't think she likes me do you?" Harry said and Ron burst out laughing. "C'mon Harry, don't be stupid." Ron said but Harry gave him an evil stare that shut him up quick. "Fine Harry think what you want but I just think my opinion is more reasonable than yours." She said and her and Ron both walked out of the great hall. Harry quickly shot up and raced out the door to catch up with them.  
  
"You really think she likes me?" 


	11. Break up scheme

Hermione just walked away as she gave up trying to convince Harry that Tara liked him. The tree of them just got up the freshly polished marble staircase when Harry asked "So what do I do?" Just as Hermione turned around to tell Harry the loophole around his situation, Renee was just about to head back up to the common room when she overheard Harry's little problem and she began to eavesdrop into their conversation. "Well," Hermione began calmly as to not lose her temper with this easy solution. "I say you drop little Miss Cho and head strait back to Tara." She suggested. "Please Hermione, I can handle them both I mean, its just one date and it's not like me and Tara were actually going out anyway." Harry said and they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
Renee's mouth dropped yet she got a sinister smile spread widely across her face as she sprinted up stairs. As she got to the common room he swung the door open so as it hit the wall and made Tara jump. "Oh my god!" were the only word could spit out at the time. "What?" Tara asked. "Harry is such a pimp!"  
  
Tara squinted her eyes and shifted them from one side of the room to the other and then back to Renee as she had a bewildered look still on her face. "I'm not joking Harry said something about liking some other girl and you!" she said excitedly then got that evil smile back on her face remembering the rest she heard. "In fact, he said he was going on a date with this certain somebody." Renee finished off with a smirk. "No way he said he's never had a girl friend before." Tara said placing a peace of paper she was before reading on the coffee table beside her. "What else did he say?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, then I heard him say that he can handle you both and that he really wasn't doing anything wrong because you two weren't really going out in the first place." Renee said shifting positions. "Well, technically he's right. Can you excuse me for a second?" Tara asked and left the common room upset without so much as a good-bye. Renee waited until she was gone and then gave a little chuckle. "One down, and supposedly, one more to go." She said glancing back at the doors.  
  
Meanwhile, Tara just met up with Harry at the stairs and asked him if she could talk to him outside alone but she didn't want to mention the other date. "Hey I need to talk to you." Tara said as they reached the grounds. "Go ahead." Harry said continuously looking at his feet then at Tara. "Well I first wanted to say we got our own dorms today so we're not going to see much of each other anymore." She started off. "What do you mean? What about at lunch and breakfast and dinner?" he asked "We never had trouble seeing each other there." Harry argued.  
  
"Please, don't make seem so final." He said stopping and looking at her desperately with a puppy dog face. "The last thing I wanted to show you was this." She said and held out the piece of paper she was reading earlier. The note read:  
Dear angel,  
You know who this is and I don't want to worry you but it is really getting harder for me to "move" without running into certain "people" so I don't know when the last time I will talk to you will be but I love you more than my life and life itself, I don't want you to worry but keep me in you thoughts always and pray that I can see the love of my life again (you).  
With love always  
Dad xoxo  
  
As Harry finished the heart touching note he frighteningly looked up at Tara and saw one tear role down her cheek. Harry reached up and wiped it away then hugged her as tight as could as she cried on his shoulder he softly rocked her back and forth whispering every once and a while in her ear: its ok, for your sake nothing will happen, just keep positive. "look if ever need anything, anything at all or even if its just to talk please come to me." He asked her and she took one last final sniff and one last deep breath in and agreed while trying to calm down. Harry walked her back to her dorms and gave her one last hug good-bye. That night it was raining cats and dogs and Tara couldn't sleep so she stared out the window and watched the flashes of lightening only thinking of her dad and Harry despite the things she heard. 


	12. Name Swap

As Tara lay hopelessly awake thinking about what Harry had told her earlier, she tossed and turned trying desperately to fall asleep. It was no use, she just kept thinking about how Harry said she can talk to her any time she wanted. So just like that she got out of bed, wrapped her scarf around her neck, put o her coat and zipped out the door carefully as to not wake any of the other students. As she ran toward the castle she realized that she completely forgot that it was raining. The heavy rain droplets pelted her as she ran towards the castle.  
  
She invisibly snuck past the prefix, including Hermione, which was hard because Hermione basically knows everything. But besides that she got up to the Griffindor tower with no problems. When she got to the portrait of the fat lady she seemed to have a little trouble getting in but then she spoke the password in a British accent. The fat lady gave her a bit of a stare and let her in.  
  
When she got to the common room she found the fireplace still blaring and Harry fast asleep on the couch. She wondered now if she should just go back but then realized she really needed to talk to him. So she slowly made her way to the couch a knelt down in front of it. "Harry." She whispered lightly. "Harry? Haaaaarry...HARRY WAKE UP!" she quietly shouted.  
  
Harry woke up with a panicky jump, muttering nonsense words. "Hey, what are you sleeping out here for?" Tara questioned. Harry sleepily rubbed his eyes and did a quick yawn. "I was really hopping that you would come and talk tonight because I have to tell you something to." Harry said but he still looked rather tired as he sat up giving Tara a place to sit. "Ok well let me go first because I really have to tell you something and I can't take it anymore." Tara said looking at Harry for his approval. Harry nodded his head. "Ok..." Tara said and taking a deep breath. "I haven't really been telling you the truth lately," Tara started and all of a sudden Harry instantly woke up and got the biggest grin across his face. "I'm listening." Harry said. Tara just looked confused but continued.  
  
"This probably going to be hard for me to finally say but I have to tell you...my name isn't Tara." She said and looked down in shame and then looked up at Harry to see what look Harry would have, if it was shocked or just plain angry but she saw him in was the complete opposite. He was laughing!  
  
"What's so funny" she asked confused. "I was waiting until you would tell me." Harry chuckled out "you knew!?" she asked. "Yeah, you're dad wrote me a letter and told me. So this may sound weird but what's you're name?" Harry asked excitedly. "Bridget." She laughed. "So why change the name?" Harry asked "well you know basically to protect us. Me my mom and two brothers had to because the government knows everyone in my family so we changed our names." She explained and the room fell silent once more.  
  
"So..." Tara spoke filling the room with soft whispers once more. "Did my dad happen to mention that I picked up the animagous genes?" she asked. "No, what can you change into?" Harry asked getting excited again. Tara laughed. "It may sound strange considering that my dad is a dog but I change into a kitten." She said in a shy kind of way "Awwww how cute." Harry said and nudged her in a friendly kind of way. "I know isn't it?" Some mysterious person answered and their heads quickly darted to where the voice came from, but strangely it came from the fireplace. "Dad?" Bridget questioned in horror, seeing her dads floating head in fireplace freaked her out a bit. (Wouldn't you be freaked out?) "Sirius how did you get in there?" Harry asked with amazement. "Never mind that. So I see you told him Bridget." Sirius pointed out. "Uh...yeah," Bridget said still slightly frightened by seeing her dads being consumed by a flame. "Bridg' relax it's simply a... magic trick I suppose you can call it." Sirius said and looked around the common room. "Where's you're school? I thought they would b here?" Sirius said confused. "Oh um we have our own dorms now." Bridget said finally calming down. "WHAT! You came here in the middle of the night by your self!!" Sirius yelled but not loud enough to wake anyone up. "Yeah dad why?!" Bridget said getting nervous again. "You need to get back NOW!!" Sirius said at an extremely loud voice that rang in their ears and echoed out their minds but still leaving a frightful impression.  
  
Just as he finished they heard nearing footsteps coming down from one of the dorms but it was too hard to tell which one. Then Harry and Bridget turned their attention to the boys dorms, where the footsteps were clearly coming from, to find Ron leaning up against the door frame yawing. "Hey I heard yelling, what's going-... Whoa!"  
  
Ron said noticing the floating head in the fire place but it immediately vanished and Ron stood there thunderstruck thinking he was hallucinating and he was spitting out random unfinished sentences like "But I... I saw" Harry hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed Ron's shoulders but Ron constantly tried peering over Harry until finally gave it up and focused on Harry "Ron please, you have got to get Bridget..." Harry started until he was interrupted. "Wait. Who's Bridget?" Ron asked.  
  
"She is!" Harry said pointing a forceful finger at 'Tara' and she gave a silly little wave. "She only said her name was Tara because..." Harry tried to finish once more but was, once again, rudely interrupted. "Oh right, right I get it, I get it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry now go on." Ron pleaded like nothing happened. Harry just looked at him as though if one more interruption and he would attack. "Anyway... you have to get Bridget back to her dorms, she can't go back alone." Harry said gathering up her coat for her. "But, but Harry I don't want to go. Its dark and its raining." Ron said with fear in his eyes knowing he was going to have to go anyway. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders again and stared him in the eyes.  
  
"Ron is a man!" Harry tried to persuade Ron. "I think I'd rather be a kid." Ron said staring strait back at Harry. "Well, someone has to come with me!" Bridget said getting frustrated. Harry and Ron both looked at each other and Ron gave Harry a stubborn look. Harry just rolled his eyes and gave Ron a light shove toward Bridget and they headed out the door. "Fine I'll go!" Ron said straightening out his shirt. "Hey did you really understand why I had to change my name?" Bridget asked before they got going. "Not a clue." Ron confessed. "Yeah didn't think so." Bridget said and they were on their way. 


	13. Please Be Ok!

As they headed out the door, Bridget transformed into her kitten form and Ron whipped out his prefect badge and acted like he was patrolling the halls as he followed Bridget prancing down the stairs. As they passed all of the prefect's and got to the bottom of the stairs she transformed back into her normal self, but she didn't get up. Instead she stayed on her hands and knees. Ron had to stop running and back up. "What? What's wrong?" he asked kneeling down and rubbing his hand on her back as she was breathing heavily, looking as if she was about to throw up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I guess jumping down the stairs rattled my stomach a bit." She said and just then her stomach gave a great churn and she let out a moan of pain. Still, through the pain she stood up and pushed herself to keep running.  
  
As they reached the dorm, Ron watched to make sure she got to her room okay, but she didn't even make it to the couch in their common rooms. She dropped to the floor, clenching her stomach as if it was to get up and run away and she let out more and louder moans of pain.  
  
Ron quickly ran in having the door slam behind him. He scooped her up from the floor and laid her gently on the couch. That's when he began to notice people peeking their heads from behind doors and from around corners. "Oh god what happened?" Renee asked leaning over the back of the couch and looking at the pain she expressed by the emotion in her cries.  
  
"Dunno' her stomach just started acing up?" Ron said trying to figure out what was wrong. Now, almost everyone was surrounding the couch. At this point Bridget's face was tomato red and she was trying to hold back her tears. "Uh... someone please get some help!" Ron cried out looking desperately around the crowd of people to see which person would go get help. Nikki kindly agreed to go get help and she ran out toward the castle.  
  
Ron looked at Bridget once more and thought to himself what a stupid idea to put the teachers in different places especially when things like this happen.  
  
Nikki ran as fast as she could through the castle not paying any mind to any of the prefect's until one finally caught her. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing out this late at night?" he asked her rather rudely grabbing her arm making her fling backwards. "Please a girl has fallen extremely ill in the USSM and I have to get help!" Nikki cried out. Hermione had just made her way up stairs with the rest of the prefect's and she just heard what happened. "Who was it?" Hermione asked pushing her way through the crowd of people. "Tara!" Nikki cried out.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione said in a horrified way and she continued running up stairs with Nikki and the rest of the prefect crew behind her. They burst through the doors of the boy's dorms and woke Harry up who wasn't so fast asleep in the first place. Hermione violently shook Harry (not knowing that he had just gone to bed) and he abruptly sat up. "What do u want?" Harry asked sleepily, groping around the night stand in search for his glasses. "Harry, Tara's ill! Very ill by the sounds of it." Hermione finished and Harry darted his head toward Hermione quick in disbelieve. "Bridget, Well where is she?" Harry questioned demandingly. "Bridget? Harry I don't think you heard us correctly. We're talking about Tara." Hermione said. "I know I know but... oh ill explain later! Where is she?" Harry asked again. "The last time I saw her, she was in the USSMs' common room." Nikki spoke out confused. Harry bolted out of bed, threw a jacket on and sprinted out of the door with the entire crew still following him in interest to see what happens. (Note: the prefects can get in a lot of trouble for being off duty.) 


	14. Fools Fight

Just as Harry made it half way to the USSMs' dorms, he saw Ron and his crowd jogging behind him as well. "What did you do?" Harry cried out angrily, grabbing the collar of Ron's' shirt. At the time Ron was carrying Bridget and nearly dropped her as Harry 'pounced'. "Harry I swear I didn't do anything! She just collapsed." Ron said desperately trying to save himself.  
  
Harry let go of his shirt and looked at Bridget. It looked like she was about to fall asleep but her face was still red and she had tears roll down her cheeks. "We can't let her go to sleep. We have to keep her up." Harry said watching her eyes gently and slowly close. "Why it's not like she's going to die." Ron protested.  
  
"How would you know? You didn't even get help!" Harry shouted at Ron. "Hey don't blame me! I sent Nikki to go get help but instead she cam back with you!" Ron yelled just as forcefully as Harry. "Hey you didn't tell who to get so DON'T put this whole thing on me!" Nikki shouted really not wanting to get into this right now.  
  
It was too late. It already began. Nikki, Ron and Harry were at each others throats, fighting about this stupid ordeal.  
  
"PLEASE WILL YOU SHUT UP!!?" Hermione screamed out getting very frustrated. All heads turned toward her because no one has ever heard Hermione burst out like that before. "Look, instead of bickering and snipping at each other, I think we should get her to Madam Pompfrey now! Alright? ALRIGHT?!" Hermione shouted and all at once everyone shook there heads yes. "She's right... you take her then. Obviously u can things a lot better than I can." Ron said dumping Bridget into Harry's arms. Harry gave Ron a deep stare , but Hermione turned Harry around by the shoulders and pushed him towards the castle a bit and then gave Ron a I cant believe you are doing this! Kind of a stare. 


	15. So Whats Wrong?

Ron watched the crowd hustle toward the castle, and he followed far behind them and went up to the Gryffindor tower just to go to bed. Harry and the crowd made it finally to the hospital wing and they burst through the doors. At the sound of the doors smashing against the walls, Madam Pompfrey took her attention off of the sleeping patient she was putting to bed, to the group of students holding a nearly past out girl all damp from the evening shower.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?" she asked making her over to them. "We don't know." Hermione answered and Madam Pompfrey showed them a bed to put her down on. "Oh sorry, sorry." Harry said sympathetically as Bridget let out another screech of pain as Harry let her down a little roughly. "Now-..." Madam Pompfrey said and stopped short noticing that the rest of the students were still in the room. "Out! Out, out, out!" she said pushing them out the door. There were constant groans of disappointment from them and madam Pompfrey shut the doors behind them. "Now," she said starting again. "What are her symptoms?" She asked. "Uh," Harry said looking at Hermione. "Fever and a lot of pain?" Harry said stating the obvious. "No, no I need the specifics!" Madam Pompfrey demanded. Just as she finished the sentence Bridget clenched onto her stomach again and groaned. "Ah ha." Madam Pompfrey said in success. She walked next to her and lightly put pressure on her stomach. Bridget screamed in pain and quickly grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it as hard as she possibly could.  
  
Harry looked as if his knees could give out, not knowing her strength. "So what is it?" Hermione asked. "I think it might be her appendix." She said and Harry and Hermione looked almost frightened for her. "Oh don't worry; I've done this procedure so many times, she'll be fine." Madam Pompfrey reassured them and she mixed her ingrediance to make the potion. "Now, we have to put her to sleep and give her the potion or she'll spit out. Like you did Mr. Potter with you're broken arm." Madam Pompfrey said giving a friendly smile. Harry smiled back remembering his second year when he broke his arm in a qudditch match when Lockheart tried to fix it and his bone disappeared.  
  
Madam Pompfrey knocked her out with sweet tasting syrup and then was given the 'nasty stuff'. After she was force feed the potion she was in a state of deep dreaming. When she was declared done, it would be a while until she woke up so Harry and Hermione took the option of staying over night. About 30 minutes had past by and Harry and Hermione were engaged in a riveting game of wizard's cheese, when once again the doors of the hospital wing were flung open.  
  
(Please, if you review my story I would like it if you left you're e-mail address so I can contact you for personal thanks) 


	16. Surprise!

  
  
To all of there surprise, it was her father, Sirius. "Where is she?" he asked in a kind of whisper, knowing that she might be asleep. "Right over here. Follow me." Madam Pompfrey said showing him to the bed where his lifeless looking daughter laid peacefully. Sirius looked at Hermione and Harry and laughed as their mouths were wide open in shook of seeing Sirius actually on school grounds. "Don't worry you two, I told him to come as soon as she got here...If he was able." Madam Pompfrey said now having a bit of confusion shown on her face wondering how he was able to come in the first place.  
  
"How did you get in?" Hermione questioned. "It's all a matter of timing and patients...and the help of an invisibility cloak." He finished and had all got a small laugh out of that. "Wow, owls are amazing in the time it takes to get a letter to someone." Hermione said in amazement. Sirius smiled and looked at his daughter one last time, pushing the stray hairs from her face and turning to face the other once more. "So, I meet a very interesting acquaintance today." Sirius said trying to make conversation. "Really? Who?" Harry asked with some what enthusiasm. "Bellaxtrix Lestranges. She was an old friend of my cousin. She seemed very interested in what I've been up to lately...I never liked her much." Sirius said, thinking about his last statement a bit. Harry and Hermione gave a quick silent laugh and then jumped when suddenly Sirius's arm snapped straight.  
  
"All right, all right calm down." Sirius said and Harry, Hermione and Madam Pompfrey gave his strange looks. "Oh by the way Harry just wondering, do you think you can watch this for me. It's for Bridget, but remember when you tell her who it's from it's from her mother AND me." Sirius said making himself quite clear.  
  
"Wow!" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously. But Sirius..."Harry said but as soon as Sirius came he was gone. Harry took the leash of 'Bridget's present ' and sat at the table again to finish his game but yet Harry was still disturbed about something. He was upset that the one time Sirius was probably ever able to get on the grounds, Bridget was asleep. That may have been the last time she was ever able to see him again. Harry had a quick flash back in his mind about the letter that Sirius wrote to her and it gave him the chills. He was maybe never to return again. 


End file.
